Falsas apariencias
by Noe Katic Isles
Summary: Después de dos asesinatos sin resolver en Boston, una chica aparece muerta en su apartamento en Manhattan. Castle y Beckett contarán con la ayuda de Rizzoli & Isles para resolver el misterio. [Situado entre el 5x14 (episodio de San Valentín) y el 5x15 (secuestro de Alexis) en Castle; y después del 4x12 (final de temporada) en Rizzoli & Isles]
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer crossover y quisiera conocer vuestra opinión. Comentad siempre que podáis!**

**Decir además que el primer capítulo es bastante corto y no cuenta casi nada de la trama, pero para compensaros: es rated M xD**

**Ni Castle ni Rizzoli & Isles me pertenecen. Si fuera así, este crossover sería real xD**

**Capítulo 1:**

Jane se dio la vuelta en la cama para "agredir físicamente" al despertador que no dejaba de sonar. Cuando logró apagarlo se giró otra vez y se frotó los ojos. Ya no había nadie al otro lado de la cama. Ella así lo había decidido. Hacía ya dos meses que Casey era general del ejército y, aunque a veces echaba de menos dormir acompañada, la verdad es que no se arrepentía de su decisión. Simplemente, sus aspiraciones no eran compatibles. Para él era demasiado importante su carrera, y para ella lo era su independencia y su forma de vida, a la que se había acostumbrado. Ahora eran amigos o, mejor dicho, volvían a serlo.

Tras unos minutos, se levantó a sabiendas de que Maura estaba a punto de llegar para ir a correr juntas, y si no estaba preparada empezaría a recitarle una lista de posibles padecimientos causados por la falta de ejercicio y/o salud.

En realidad no le molestaba que hiciera eso, lo de recitar, pero disfrutaba más viendo su cara de paciencia infinita cuando ella repetía mal alguno de los términos. Para eso están las amigas, ¿no? Para desquiciar a la otra y que no pase nada.

Suena el timbre: ya ha llegado. Jane abre la puerta y se encuentra cara a cara con una forense muy bien conjuntada, aunque vaya en chándal. Qué guapa está siempre. Se sonríen y, sin necesidad de mediar palabra, salen a completar su rutina diaria.

-x-

Feliz. Hace mucho tiempo que no se siente así, al menos no lo suficiente. Pero esta mañana, al despertar en los brazos de Castle, Kate Beckett es feliz. Y más después de la "noche de San Valentín" de anoche. Se da cuenta de que tiene una sonrisa ñoña en el rostro y se apresura a quitarla. ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan cursi?

Siente al escritor removerse debajo de su brazo y lo ve abrir los ojos. Él, ni corto ni perezoso, junta su cuerpo con el de su musa para darle un abrazo de oso y hablarle al oído.

- Buenos días, detective – susurra.

- Buenos días – sonríe ella. Anoche no se molestaron en ponerse el pijama (ni ninguna otra prenda de ropa), así que solo la fina sábana se interpone entre ellos. Y está empezando a hacer mucho calor.

Kate pasa las manos por su espalda y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Él no tarda en responder. Se coloca encima de un solo movimiento y ataca su boca con un beso húmedo y hambriento. La sábana desaparece. Incontables caricias, besos y "mordiscos" después, Castle se introduce en ella con una sola embestida, un poco brusca, y la mira un poco preocupado. Ella nota su (innecesaria) preocupación, coloca una mano en su nuca y lo acerca hasta que sus alientos se entremezclan.

- Ya tuvimos suficiente ternura anoche, ¿no crees? - dice en un tono condenadamente sexy. Estuvo a punto de acabar sólo con eso.

"_Esta mujer me va a volver loco"_, piensa el escritor. Siente sus dedos enredados en el pelo, incitándole a que siga. No se hace de rogar. La besa otra vez y luego la mira. Porque le encanta verla cuando hacen el amor. Su rostro refleja admiración, placer, felicidad, amor. Todo al mismo tiempo. Establecen un ritmo, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, permitiéndoles sentir al máximo. Tras unos intensos minutos, ambos llegan al clímax.

Se quedan así unos segundos. Abrazados, conectados... hasta que el móvil de Beckett empieza a sonar. En la pantalla se puede ver el icono de la comisaría. Ambos suspiran con fastidio.

- Beckett – dice con la voz un poco entrecortada -. No, no, estoy bien. Es que... he salido a correr – Castle la mira con una ceja levantada -. Sí, Ryan, a estas horas. ¿Me dices porqué me has llamado? - se levanta mientras escucha y empieza a buscar la ropa (tirada en el suelo) con Castle -. Vale, bien, nos vemos allí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Han encontrado el cuerpo de una chica en su apartamento. Parece que fue torturada – Beckett puso cara de disgusto. Morir joven ya era bastante malo, pero sufrir tanto antes...

Castle se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

- Cogeremos a su asesino – prometió.

**¿Sigo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que seguramente el detective Frost no estará en la 5ª temporada de Rizzoli & Isles ( RIP Lee Thompson Young), pero he querido meterlo en esta historia (aunque no vaya a tener mucho protagonismo) porque me encanta su personaje.**

**Ni Castle ni Rizzoli & Isles me pertenecen. Si fuera así, ya habría una serie con todos ellos juntos xD**

**Capítulo 2:**

La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta cuando llegaron, y media docena de técnicos pululaban recogiendo y etiquetando muestras que podían ser relevantes.

Detective y escritor entraron en el salón, y se quedaron paralizados. Todos los muebles estaban arrimados hacia las paredes, y en el centro sólo había una silla (al parecer anclada al suelo) en la que la víctima permanecía atada y amordazada. Era una mujer joven, seguramente guapa, pero ahora apenas le quedaba piel visible no cubierta de moratones o sangre. Su sangre. Tenía los pies atados a las patas de la silla y las manos (con varios dedos rotos) a los reposabrazos con cuerda blanca, roja allí donde las muñecas se habían despellejado por el roce. En su rostro amoratado también se veía la nariz y los labios rotos. Más sangre manchaba su (antes) blanca camisa.

Lanie estaba arrodillada a su lado, mirándole el cuello. Se lo habían cortado de lado a lado, como una sonrisa macabra en un sitio que no le corresponde.

- Hola, Lanie. ¿Qué tenemos?

- Mujer joven, entre 25 y 30 años. Ryan está buscando una identificación. La causa de la muerte parece ser el degollamiento, dada la cantidad de sangre que mancha la camisa, pero lo confirmaré en la morgue.

- ¿Hora de la muerte?

- Entre las 3 y las 5 de la madrugada, pero también lo tengo que confirmar.

- Su nombre es Christine Williams, 28 años – Ryan se acercó a ellos y les tendió el carné -. Era abogada.

-¿Quién la ha encontrado? - preguntó Beckett cuando Espósito se unió a ellos.

- Su novio y compañero de trabajo – respondió éste -. Habían quedado para desayunar en la cafetería de abajo como todas las mañanas, pero como ella no llegaba se preocupó y subió. Al ver que nadie le respondía, utilizó su propia llave.

- Bonita forma de empezar el día – comentó Castle en plan sarcástico.

Beckett le puso su cara de _"no es momento ni lugar para bromas"_, pero entonces recordó cómo empezaron ellos el día, en la cama, desnudos y...

- ¿Beckett? - la llamó Lanie -. ¿Estás bien? ¡Beckett!

- ¿Qué?

- Que te has ido, mentalmente hablando – los chicos miraban interactuar a las dos mujeres.

- Es que... estaba... pensando. Eso, pensando. En el caso - _"mierda, ¿para qué me pondré a pensar en eso ahora? Debo tener las hormonas mareadas"_ -. ¿Algo más, Lanie?

- Nada de momento – Lanie entrecerró los ojos como dando a entender que sabía que había algo más e iba a descubrirlo tarde o temprano -. Te avisaré si encuentro algo importante.

- Vale. Castle y yo iremos a comisaría con el novio de la víctima para tomarle declaración otra vez. Vosotros – miró a Espo y Ryan – hablad con los vecinos y averiguad si hay cámaras en el edificio.

- Hecho, jefa – y cada uno se fue por su lado.

-x-

Maura Isles entró en el ascensor de la morgue para subir a la planta de Homicidios. Estaba emocionada. Después de dos semanas sin ninguna pista en el caso de los dos asesinatos, por fin tenía algo con lo que seguir investigando, aunque por desgracia fuera otra víctima.

Buscó a Jane con la mirada y se dirigió a su mesa. La detective estaba enfrascada en un expediente.

- Hola.

- Hola, Maura. ¿Hay algún caso? No me han llamado – sacó el móvil para comprobarlos.

- No, no, no es eso. Es sobre el caso de las chicas torturadas.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? No te martirices, Maura, no siempre podemos resolverlo todo.

- Pero no es justo – Jane hizo el amago de interrumpirla otra vez, pero no la dejó -. Por eso le pedí al detective Frost – el aludido miró hacia ellas – que instalara en mi ordenador un aviso por si aparecía el mismo Modus Operandi en otra ciudad.

- ¿Y ha aparecido?

- Sí, mira – le entregó la carpeta que llevaba, con una foto y los datos personales de la víctima -. La han encontrado en Nueva York hace una hora. Los rasgos fenotípicos y socioeconómicos también coinciden.

Jane leyó la información antes de contestar.

- Está bien. Iré a hablar con Cavanaugh, a ver cómo quiere que procedamos.

- ¿Crees que nos dejará ir a Nueva York?

- No lo sé. ¿Por?

- Porque quiero hacer la autopsia – Jane puso cara de _"¿quién no querría hacer eso?"_ -. Tú convéncelo. Yo voy a llamar a la oficina forense de allí para que me esperen – y se fue dando 'saltitos'.

Jane miró a Frost y Korsak, que habían seguido toda la conversación, poniendo cara de circunstancia. Ambos rieron.

**Ya sé que es poco creíble que Maura sepa lo del asesinato una hora después de que pase, por eso de que están en ciudades distintas, pero nada es perfecto xD y necesito ese detalle para continuar la historia.**

**¿Reviews, críticas, amenazas de muerte por tardar tanto en ir al meollo del asunto?**

**También estoy abierta a sugerencias. ¿Queréis que pase algo en concreto?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Castle ni Rizzoli & Isles me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Rizzles ya sería un hecho constatado y (muy importante) consumado también.**

**Capítulo 3:**

Victoria Gates colgó el teléfono de su despacho. Acababa de llamarla Sean Cavanaugh, de Boston, para contarle la situación y establecer una colaboración mutua entre sus respectivas comisarías. A ella no le gustaba que ojos extraños invadieran su territorio (sobretodo si eran federales), pero haría una excepción, por las víctimas y porque le había caído bien el hombre. Se levantó de su silla y salió al bullicio de la ajetreada plantilla.

- Detective Beckett – llamó al verla en su mesa.

- ¿Señor? - la aludida levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre.

- Venga a mi despacho un momento – y se dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera responderle.

Beckett miró a Castle con cara de pánico.

"_¿Se puede saber qué has hecho ahora?"_

"_¿Yo? Si soy un santo"_

"_¿Se habrá enterado de lo nuestro?"_

"_Yo no se lo he dicho *encogimiento de hombros*"_

Beckett suspiró y entró en la oficina de su jefa, cerrando la puerta al pasar y esperando lo peor.

Castle, Espo y Ryan se quedaron afuera (los dos últimos fingiendo leer algún expediente), atentos a las caras que ponía Beckett mientras hablaba con la capitana. Primero parecía asustada, luego confusa y, finalmente, interesada. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Al cabo de 10 minutos, salió pensativa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Me va a echar?

- No, Castle – sonrió por la preocupación del escritor -. Hemos estado hablando del caso.

Al escuchar eso, Ryan y Espo acercaron sus sillas.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó el primero -. ¿Desde cuando está interesada en este caso?

- Desde que la han llamado de Boston. Al parecer, ha habido dos asesinatos allí que aún están por resolver, y como el perfil de las víctimas y el Modus Operandi coinciden, creen que es el mismo asesino.

- ¿Un asesino en serie? ¿No debería encargarse el FBI de eso? - preguntó Castle.

- Como sabéis, solo se considera asesino en serie si mata tres veces en un mismo lugar, y como sólo tenían dos cadáveres no se involucraron.

- ¿Entonces vamos a trabajar con Boston? - adivinó Espo.

- Así es. Gates me ha dicho que parte del equipo que investigó los asesinatos de allí viene hacia aquí ahora – cogió la hoja con los nombres que le había dado la capitana -. La detective Jane Rizzoli y la doctora Maura Isles. Creo que esa es forense. Llegarán en una hora.

- Yo miraré los vídeos de la cámara de seguridad que había en el portal del edificio, entonces – dijo Ryan -. El portero acaba de mandármelos.

- ¿Él no vio nada?

- Solo tiene turno de día. Por la noche no hay nadie.

- ¿Y los vecinos? Hablaste tú con ellos, ¿no, Espo? ¿Escucharon o vieron algo?

- Absolutamente nada – contestó él con pesar.

- Revisemos entonces sus llamadas telefónicas y sus cuentas bancarias, a ver si hay algo raro, mientras no llegan nuestras invitadas.

- ¿Y su familia? ¿Sabe lo que ha pasado? - quiso saber Castle.

- No tenía familia – contestó Ryan -. Sus padres murieron en el 11-S y no le quedaba nadie más.

"_Casi mejor, no han tenido que ver morir a su hija"_

-x-

Jane se apeó del coche y estiró las piernas y los brazos, después de una hora conduciendo tenía los músculos un poco agarrotados. Maura también salió del vehículo (sólo que ella con su habitual elegancia) y se apresuró a dirigirse al edificio de la 12.

- Sabes que no tienes que correr, ¿verdad, Maura?

- No quiero que el forense contamine mi cadáver – respondió ella en plan 'niña pequeña con berrinche'.

- No lo hará. El de la centralita te prometió avisar al doctor Parish para que no empezara sin ti, ¿recuerdas? Además no es nuestro caso. Sólo estamos aquí para ayudar. Sé amable.

- Yo siempre soy amable, Jane. Eres tú la que tiene mal humor.

Jane rió.

- ¿Quieres subir conmigo a conocer a los detectives? - dijo mientras llamaba al ascensor.

- Prefiero bajar directamente a la morgue. Ya los veré luego.

Cada una se fue a su piso, aunque no sin que antes Jane dijera por lo bajini:

- Y luego soy yo la borde...

**No tengo ni la menor idea de cuánta distancia hay entre Boston y Nueva York, y mucho menos cuánto tiempo lleva el viaje en coche. Así que si he dicho alguna salvajada, mea culpa xD**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas? Venga, que no muerdo... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Castle ni Rizzoli & Isles me pertenecen. Si fuera así... me daría un infarto si fuera así.**

**Capítulo 4:**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta correspondiente, y Jane salió buscando con la mirada a alguien que la estuviera esperando.

- ¿Detective Rizzoli? - dijo una mujer con traje que se dirigía a ella por un pasillo lateral.

- La misma – respondió.

- Capitán Gates – se presentó la mujer al tiempo que le daba la mano -. Acompáñeme, le presentaré al equipo.

Se dirigieron a una parte con varias mesas y un espacio para una pizarra, en la que se podían ver los detalles y fotos del último crimen. Allí había cuatro personas: tres hombres y una mujer.

- Señores – dijo Gates -, esta es la detective Rizzoli, de Boston. Ellos son los detectives Beckett, Ryan y Espósito – todos le estrecharon la mano -, y el señor Castle. Infórmenme de todos los avances que hagan en el caso – y se fue a su despacho.

- ¿No eres policía? - preguntó Jane mientras le daba la mano también a Castle.

- Es una larga historia – contestó él -. Pero puedes leerla si compras mis libros – dijo refiriéndose a la saga Nikki Heat.

Jane frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Beckett se dio cuenta.

- Castle es escritor – explicó -. Nos acompaña en nuestros casos para documentarse para sus novelas.

- Ya, documentarse – le susurró Espo a Ryan por lo bajo.

- Ahh, lo siento, creo que no he leído ningún libro tuyo – Castle hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia -. Pero seguro que Maura los ha leído todos, le preguntaré a ella.

- Ella es tu compañera, ¿no? - preguntó Beckett -. ¿No ha venido contigo?

- Oh, sí, pero ha bajado directamente a la morgue. Tenía mucha prisa por ver el cadáver.

Ahora fueron los detectives de Nueva York los que fruncieron el ceño. ¿Que tenía prisa por qué?

-x-

Maura entró en la morgue esperando encontrar al forense del caso, pero allí sólo había un cadáver tapado con una sábana. Se acercó a la mesa y le descubrió la cara para comprobar que era la tercera víctima. Lo era.

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó una voz a su espalda. Se giró para contestar y se encontró con una mujer de ascendencia latina bastante guapa.

- Soy la doctora Maura Isles, de Boston. Estoy buscando al doctor Parish.

La mujer empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿No está aquí?

- Yo soy la doctora Parish – se acercó y se dieron la mano -. Puedes llamarme Lanie.

- Vaya, tú puedes llamarme Maura – dijo sonriendo por la confusión. Lanie enarcó una ceja.

- Pareces alegrarte de que sea una mujer – adivinó.

- Pues sí. Existen numerosos estudios que demuestran que las mujeres son más inteligentes y meticulosas que los hombres.

- Amén a eso – rió Lanie otra vez -. ¿Quieres que empecemos con la autopsia mientras te resumo el informe preliminar?

- Claro.

Lanie cogió una bata de repuesto y Maura se la puso. Le caía bien esa forense.

-x-

Ryan y Espósito habían ido al despacho de Christine para hablar con sus compañeros de trabajo, mientras Jane les explicaba a Castle y Beckett los casos de Boston.

- La primera víctima se llamaba Debbie Jones, 27 años, modelo. La encontró el portero de su edificio cuando una vecina se quejó del mal olor. Llevaba muerta casi una semana. Su única familia era una hermana que vive en Londres. La investigamos a ella así como a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, y no encontramos nada: ni motivos ni oportunidad – mientras ella hablaba, Beckett apuntaba lo más importante en una segunda pizarra, dividida a la mitad para poner también a la segunda víctima -. Tres días después encontramos a Daphne Ivanka, tenía 28 años y trabajaba como instructora de yoga. La encontró su jefa cuando no se presentó en el trabajo y fue a buscarla. Su única familia son su madre y su hermano mayor, pero ambos viven en Rusia. También investigamos a todos sus conocidos, pero sin éxito alguno – colocó una foto de cada una encima de los datos que Beckett había apuntado.

- Nuestra víctima se llamaba Christine Williams, 28 años, abogada – Beckett señaló la primera pizarra -. La encontró su novio cuando faltó a la cita que tenían. Ya hemos hablado con él y tiene coartada. No tenía familia.

- En resumen – dijo Castle -, las tres eran mujeres independientes, sin familia o sin relación con ella, rubias, guapas, de clase media-alta y en torno a los 28 años, encontradas en sus respectivos apartamentos sin signos de que forzaran las entradas, y sin testigos que vieran u oyeran al asesino. ¿Nadie más ve un patrón en esto?

- Sí, Castle, pero no podemos dar nada por hecho. Hay que agotar todas las posibilidades. ¿Recuerdas ese caso donde el asesino disfrazaba a sus víctimas de princesas de cuento?

- Sí, estaban relacionadas. Y una era la asesina – recordó.

- Pero Debbie y Daphne no tenían relación – dijo Rizzoli -. Lo investigamos también y no encontramos nada en común. Ni zona residencial, ni amistades... ni siquiera el gimnasio al que iban.

- Mmm... eso tendría sentido si fuera un asesino en serie, ¿no? - aventuró el escritor -. Escoge a sus víctimas al azar, sin contar todo en lo que se parecen.

- ¿Porqué cambiar de ciudad entonces? - preguntó Beckett.

- ¿Por el FBI? - sugirió Rizzoli -. Quizás supuso que no intervendrían si se iba a otro sitio.

- No sé – hizo una mueca de fastidio -. Hay algo que no me cuadra, pero no consigo verlo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, pensando en el caso, hasta que Espo y Ryan aparecieron.

- Chicos, ¿habéis encontrado algo?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

- Hemos hablado con su jefe y sus compañeros, preguntamos si había habido algún incidente relacionado con ella, si tenía problemas con alguien... y nada – dijo el moreno.

- También nos han facilitado sus últimos casos – Ryan alzó las carpetas que llevaba en la mano -, pero los hemos estado revisando de camino aquí y ninguno tenía motivos claros para matarla.

- Además se encargaba de delitos menores, nada importante.

- Otro callejón sin salida – se lamentó Jane.

Beckett estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara, que ya encontrarían algo, cuando dos teléfonos empezaron a sonar.

- Beckett – contestó.

- Rizzoli – dijo Jane al mismo tiempo.

Ambas escucharon unos segundos y colgaron.

- Era Lanie.

- Era Maura.

- Ya tienen la autopsia – dijeron al unísono otra vez.

Castle puso cara de_ "¿desde cuando hay más gente aparte de mí que se compenetre con Kate al hablar?"_

**Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Algo que decir? xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Castle ni Rizzoli & Isles me pertenecen. Si fuera así, NO TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ESTUDIANDO COSAS QUE NO VIENEN A CUENTO (¿a que lo habéis leído gritando?) xD**

**Capítulo 5:**

Ryan y Espósito se quedaron en sus mesas repasando los datos de los tres casos mientras Beckett, Castle y Jane bajaban a la morgue.

Después de las presentaciones (Beckett - Maura, Castle - Maura, Lanie – Jane), las dos forenses se dirigieron a sus compañeros.

- En la escena del crimen no había ni fibras, ni pisadas, ni huellas ajenas al ambiente o pertenecientes al asesino, al igual que en los otras dos – empezó Maura -. La causa de la muerte es el desgarramiento por arma blanca de faringe, tráquea y esófago, y de todos los vasos sanguíneos a su alrededor, incluyendo la yugular.

Jane sonrió mientras musa y escritor abrían la boca en señal de sorpresa.

- Es peor que Lanie – le dijo él a ella por lo bajo.

Beckett le respondió con un codazo mal disimulado.

- En el cuerpo no hay ADN extraño de ningún tipo – siguió la rubia ajena a todo.

- No fue violada – aclaró Lanie -. 'Sólo' torturada.

- Exactamente. Ninguna fue agredida sexualmente, pero todas estuvieron conscientes durante el proceso de tortura física.

- ¿Todo el rato? - preguntó Castle -. ¿Ninguna se desmayó por... el dolor?

- No podían – Lanie miró a Maura para que lo explicara. Le encantaba ver la cara del chico escritor cuando no se enteraba de nada.

- Las tres fueron drogadas previamente – Isles cogió el brazo de la víctima y lo giró para que todos vieran la cara interna del codo -. Les inyectaron una mezcla de Ritalin y Adderall (anfetaminas). Les impedía dormir.

- Cada vez parece más un asesino en serie – dijo el escritor.

- Eso pensaba yo al principio – contestó Jane -. Pero Maura encontró un detalle que nos hace dudar.

- ¿Qué detalle? - inquirió Beckett.

- La intensidad de la tortura – dijo Lanie -. Maura me ha traído los informes de las autopsias de Debbie y Daphne, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el asesino es más violento a medida que pasa el tiempo.

- Con Debbie Jones empezó despacio, haciéndole cortes pequeños y golpeándola – explicó Maura -. A Daphne ya la apuñaló varias veces, y Christine está apenas reconocible. Lo único similar es la causa final de la muerte. Jane y yo no le dimos mucha importancia antes, pero ahora, con una tercera víctima...

- ...sugiere que el asesino no tortura porque sí – dijeron Beckett y Rizzoli a la vez (otra vez). Maura y Castle fruncieron el ceño, contrariados.

- Y que sus víctimas no son al azar. Tiene que estar buscando algo – sentenció Kate.

- O a alguien – sugirió Jane.

- Pero entonces las tres debían tener algo en común, una relación que no hemos encontrado – apuntó Castle.

- Seguiremos buscando. Es la única pista que tenemos por ahora – Kate se dirigió a su amiga -. Gracias, Lanie.

Se giró para irse, seguida de Castle, cuando oyeron hablar a Jane.

- ¿Vienes, Maura? ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí?

La aludida miró a Lanie pidiendo 'permiso'. Ella le respondió con la mirada _"Ve con ellos, aquí no hay mucho más que hacer"._

"_Gracias"._

-x-

- ¿Pero entonces están juntas o no? - preguntó Ryan por tercera vez.

- Que no... Aún no quieren admitir lo que sienten, aunque todo el mundo lo sabe ya – respondió Frost a través de la pantalla del ordenador.

Espo y Ryan se habían puesto en contacto con Frost y Korsak para comentar los detalles del caso, pero ya llevaban un buen rato hablando de la tensión-sexual-no-resuelta de sus respectivos compañeros. Si no estuvieran en comisaría, parecerían marujas en una peluquería, con rulos y todo.

- ¿Y vosotros estáis seguros de que vuestro capitán no sabe nada de la relación entre vuestra compañera y el escritor? - preguntó Korsak.

- Nop – negó Espo -. Si se oliera algo ya lo habría echado.

Se oyó el 'tilín' del ascensor y rápidamente se despidieron para que no los pillasen cotilleando, aunque no sin antes prometerse volver a charlar.

Los otros se acercaron, y Espósito se quedó totalmente pillado al ver a Maura.

- Ha dicho que no están juntas, ¿no? - le susurró a Ryan.

Beckett les presentó a la doctora (véase sonrisa tonta en la cara de Espo) y luego les preguntó si tenían algo nuevo.

- Pues sí – dijo Ryan rodando (con la silla) hasta su mesa -. He encontrado esto en el vídeo del portal.

Tecleó unos segundos en el ordenador mientras el resto se colocaba detrás de él para ver la pantalla. Le dio a 'intro' y el vídeo empezó a reproducirse. El reloj de la grabación marcaba las 2:18 am. De repente, una figura vestida totalmente de negro, con una capucha tapándole la cara, empezó a fuchicar en la cerradura del portal con lo que parecían unas pinzas y una ganzúa. Tras unos segundos, consiguió abrir la puerta, atravesó andando el hall del edificio mientras se ponía unos guantes y desapareció del radar de la cámara de seguridad. Luego, Ryan adelantó el vídeo hasta que todos vieron cómo el encapuchado salía del edificio a las 4:57 am.

- Eso es todo – dijo el irlandés.

- Es más de lo que teníamos – apuntó Jane -. ¿Os habéis fijado en cuando abre la puerta? Ahí no lleva guantes. Se los pone después.

- Tienes razón – dijo Beckett -. Espo, llama a los de la científica y que vayan con un equipo a ver si pueden sacar alguna huella. Tendrán que descartar las de los vecinos, así que supongo que tardarán unos días en darnos algún resultado.

El moreno asintió conforme y cogió el teléfono de su mesa.

- Maura y yo podríamos ir con ese equipo – sugirió Jane -. Ella los puede supervisar (que eso se le da muy bien) y así yo aprovecho para echarle un vistazo a la escena del crimen. Quizás encuentre algo que la relacione con las otras dos.

- Por supuesto, no hay problema. Castle y yo intentaremos relacionarlas desde aquí.

- En realidad... - dijo Castle, que llevaba mucho tiempo callado – yo... yo... me gustaría ir con ellas. ¿Puedo?

- Claro. Sí. ¿Porqué no? - respondió Beckett después de un momento en shock. ¿Qué le había dado a éste ahora?

- Genial – sonrió él antes de dirigirse a las dos mujeres de Boston -. ¿Vamos?

- Vamos – contestó Maura totalmente ingenua con respecto a la situación.

Jane, en cambio, aunque no dijo nada, sí sintió la confusión de Beckett. Porque ella sabía muy bien lo que era estar confundida sentimentalmente hablando.

**Bueno, bueno... ¿porqué querrá Castle ir con Jane y Maura? ¿Alguna idea?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Castle ni Rizzoli & Isles me pertenecen. Si fuera así, 'Always' habría sido un capítulo de hora y media, y todos sabéis qué escena habríamos visto después del final... (la imaginación de los fandoms está muy sobrevalorada, queremos verlo en pantalla, y punto) xD**

**[Aclarar que la frase anterior la escribí antes de que se diera a conocer todo el asunto de la escena cortada, pero no por eso voy a cambiarla y/o borrarla. Simplemente no penséis que estoy metiendo bulla o algo]**

**Capítulo 6:**

Jane rodeó la silla de la tortura, que seguía en medio del salón, y miró hacia Castle (que andaba toqueteando las cosas de los muebles aprovechando que Beckett no estaba para impedírselo).

No pudo evitar preguntarse porqué había querido ir con ellas. Durante el camino en coche no había dicho una palabra, ni siquiera cuando le tocó ir en el asiento trasero. Rizzoli no quiso decir nada entonces porque Maura lo habría cosido a preguntas sin ningún pudor, pero ahora ella estaba abajo y ellos, solos.

- Así que... - empezó - … tú y la detective Beckett estáis juntos, ¿no?

Él se giró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- No soy detective por mi cara bonita. ¿Se supone que es un secreto?

- Se supone. ¿Qué nos ha delatado?

- Las miradas que os echáis – rió Jane -. Creo que ni siquiera os dais cuenta de que lo hacéis.

- Intentamos ser cuidadosos con esas cosas – Jane levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta -. La política de la comisaría prohíbe salir a los compañeros – explicó él.

- ¿Pero tú no eres un asesor? ¿Acaso te pagan?

- No, claro que no. pero al capitán le serviría cualquier cosa con tal de echarme. No le caigo muy bien. Al menos eso es lo que piensa Beckett, yo tengo otra teoría – dijo en plan misterioso.

Buscaron un rato más en silencio hasta que Castle se decidió a hablar.

- Seguramente te habrás preguntado porqué he querido venir con vosotras a pesar de que ya he estado aquí.

- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Estoy acostumbrada a que me persigan – respondió Jane con ironía.

- Verás, hace ya mucho tiempo que no sigo a Kate por mis novelas, pero de vez en cuando nos topamos con personas interesantes que... bueno, que me gusta llevar a la ficción.

- Creo que no te sigo.

- Quería preguntaros a Maura y a ti si no os importaría que basase un personaje en cada una de vosotras. La verdad es que ya tengo la idea montada en mi cabeza.

- Vaya, tú sí que sabes alagar a una mujer. ¿Tanto misterio para preguntar eso?

- Es que creí que Maura pondría alguna objeción.

- ¿Porqué iba a hacer eso?

- Por su padre.

- ¿Por su padre?

- Paddy Doyle – aclaró Castle -. Lo vi en las noticias hace meses.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Doyle en esto? - Jane se estaba poniendo a la defensiva, modo 'proteger a Maura de todo y de todos'. Castle lo notó enseguida.

- ¡Nada! No tiene nada que ver. Es sólo que yo hablé con él hace años, 10 por lo menos, para documentarme sobre cómo sería un mafioso de verdad, y creí que podría ser un problema para tu forense.

- Oh – Jane se relajó, aunque no le pasó desapercibido ese 'tu forense' -, bueno, se lo tendrás que preguntar a ella entonces.

- ¿Tú me dejas?

- ¿Dejarte el qué?

- Basar un personaje en ti, con tu carácter y tu personalidad. Tu nombre no saldrá, por supuesto, me inventaré uno que te pegue.

- Sí, claro. ¿Porqué no? – se encogió de hombros -. Pero el nombre tendré que aprobarlo yo – avisó -, que ese de Nikki Heat no suena muy bien que digamos.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos rebuscando y abriendo cajones hasta que Castle se acercó a una especie de vitrina/mueble-bar donde había unas cuantas botellas medio llenas y una pequeña caja de música. La cogió, intrigado, y levantó la tapa. Empezó a sonar 'Nocturno', pero él se fijó en otra cosa.

- ¿Porqué metería esto aquí? - dijo sacando de la caja un colgante. Era una simple cadena de algún tipo de metal de la que colgaba una pequeña chapa negra y redonda con un rayo amarillo dibujado en el centro. No parecía nada valioso.

- Dios mío, Castle – exclamó Jane al tiempo que, literalmente, le arrancaba el colgante de las manos -. Creo que acabas de encontrar la relación. La primera víctima tenía uno igual colgado del cuello cuando la encontramos.

- ¿En serio? Quiero decir... ¡claro! Ya sabía yo que era importante.

- Vamos a decírselo a Maura. Ya verás qué contenta se pone.

-x-

Beckett miró por enésima vez hacia Ryan y Espósito, que llevaban un buen rato susurrando enfrente del ordenador del irlandés. Tras pensárselo dos veces, se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

- Chicos, ¿no tenéis nada... - en la pantalla había tres caras desconocidas para ella, dos chicos jóvenes y otro no tan joven - ...que hacer?

- Pues... no – dijo Espo -. Hemos vuelto a revisar los datos bancarios y los registros telefónicos por décima vez y sigue sin haber nada.

- ¿Ella es Beckett? - preguntó el hombre más mayor de la pantalla.

- Sí que es guapa – dijo uno de los otros.

- Beckett, estos son los detectives Barry Frost, Vince Korsak y Frankie Rizzoli, los compañeros de Jane y Maura – explicó Ryan.

- Encantada - sonrió ella -. ¿Estabais hablando del caso?

- Eh...

- Bueno...

- Empezamos hablando del caso...

- Pero una cosa llevó a la otra...

- Y ahora estábamos...

- Ideando un plan de...

- De...

- ¡Hey, hey! No habléis todos a la vez. A ver, contádmelo desde el principio.

Todos miraron a Frankie, como diciendo _"tú eres el hermano, tienes que estar mejor informado"_. El mediano de los Rizzoli suspiró.

- Verás, Jane y Maura están enamoradas, pero como las dos son más tercas que una mula ninguna lo quiere reconocer, y llevan ya cuatro años dando tumbos amorosamente hablando. Hace dos meses, Janie rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio del que era su novio y rompieron. Todos pensamos que fue porque se dio cuenta de que quería a Maura (que lo fue), pero hasta ahora siguen igual. Nosotros tres y mi madre, que trabaja en la cafetería de aquí, queremos ayudarlas a que abran los ojos. Y como es la primera vez que viajan juntas a Nueva York... pensamos que podría ser una gran oportunidad si vosotros nos ayudáis – dijo de un tirón.

Beckett se quedó estupefacta. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

- Bueno, yo... esto... sí, claro, ayudaré en lo que pueda. ¿Lanie también participa? - preguntó acordándose de su amiga.

- Sí, he hablado con ella antes – contestó Espo.

- ¿Y ya habéis pensado en algo? - la verdad es que le estaba interesando esto de hacer de celestina.

- Más o menos – dijo el que se llamaba Frost -. Como hoy salieron muy deprisa de aquí y apenas les dio tiempo de hacer la maleta, se supone que Frankie se tiene que encargar de reservar dos habitaciones individuales en un hotel. Nuestra primera idea fue pedir una de matrimonio para ponerlas en un compromiso...

- ...pero el problema es que podrían cambiarla allí – terminó Korsak.

- Lo siguiente que se nos ocurrió es que Frankie 'se olvide' de hacer las reservas, pero tendríamos el mismo problema de antes.

- Mmm no tiene porqué – dijo Beckett -. Los hoteles de esta zona no suelen aceptar huéspedes a partir de una hora concreta.

Todos la miraron sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- Tengo una idea. Frankie, pase lo que pase, no le cojas el teléfono a Jane si te llama antes de las 5 pm. Cuando le contestes después, le dices que 'te has olvidado' de hacer las reservas. Yo me encargo del resto.

- No sé adónde quieres ir a parar con eso... pero vale. Con tal de que funcione...

- Funcionará, ya veréis – y se fue a su mesa dejando a cinco hombres más confundidos que nunca.

**La canción de la caja de música: 'Nocturno', de Chopin, es un solo de piano precioso, no perdéis nada si lo queréis escuchar :)**

**Bueno, este capítulo ha sido bastante largo (al menos para lo que yo suelo escribir), así que no os quejéis! Que os conozco! xDD (Vale, vale, ya me callo...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capítulo es bastante de relleno, espero que no os decepcione :)**

**Ni Castle ni Rizzoli & Isles me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Jo Friday sería mío (muajajajaja).**

**Capítulo 7:**

Jane se retiró a la salita del café por octava vez. Llevaba media hora llamando a Frankie sin respuesta alguna.

Habían vuelto a comisaría después de que Maura terminara con los técnicos y llevaran las pruebas al laboratorio. Por el camino, Castle le preguntó lo del personaje y no hubo ninguna objeción por parte de la doctora. Incluso le hizo un poco de ilusión. Al fin y al cabo, tal y como ella dijo, lo único que la unía a Doyle era la genética.

Cuando llegaron a la 12, les pidieron a Frost y Korsak (que por alguna razón estaban hablando con Ryan y Espósito por skype) que buscaran la cadena de la primera víctima y que revisasen todos los objetos guardados como prueba de la segunda. Con un poco de suerte, encontrarían otra igual.

Pero eso ya estaba arreglado. Ahora eran las 5:30 pm, tenían las maletas en el coche y necesitaban saber a qué hotel tenían que ir. Y Frankie sin contestar el maldito teléfono.

Al quinto tono de la decimosexta llamada, Jane oyó como descolgaban al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Por fin! ¿Se puede saber para qué tienes el móvil? ¿De adorno?

- Lo siento, Jane. Me lo dejé en la mesa cuando fuimos a detener a un sospechoso.

- Bueno, vale. ¿Me das la dirección del hotel?

- Esto... verás... yo... yo no...

- Frankie, ¿qué pasa?

- No he hecho las reservas – Frankie puso la voz más culpable que pudo.

- ¡¿Que QUÉ?!

Beckett, Castle, Ryan, Espo y Maura giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia el origen del grito. No escucharon nada más porque Rizzoli bajó el tono, pero la vieron gesticular enfadada. Tras unos segundos, colgó más enfadada aún. Salió de la salita y se dirigió a su compañera.

- Frankie se ha olvidado de reservar el hotel – gruñó.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, Jane. Podemos buscar uno ahora.

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó Espósito metiéndose en su papel -. A estas horas no creo que os sea muy fácil.

- Es verdad – lo apoyó Ryan -. Los hoteles de por aquí son muy 'especiales' con los horarios.

Jane y Maura se miraron. ¿Qué hacían entonces?

- Podéis quedaros con nosotros en el loft – intervino Beckett -. ¿Verdad, Castle?

El escritor la miró sorprendido. No se esperaba para nada esa reacción, y menos después de la experiencia de convivir con Meredith.

- Esto... supongo – Beckett le lanzó la mirada, y él entendió que algo pasaba -. Claro, la habitación de invitados está libre, y Alexis está en la universidad, así que...

- ¿Estáis seguros? - preguntó Jane -. No querríamos molestar.

- Segurísimo – respondió Kate -. si no os importa dormir en una cama de matrimonio, claro. Como sois amigas...

Ellas se miraron otra vez, cada una intentando que la otra no notara su incomodidad. Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- Claro que no.

- Ningún problema.

- Genial – Beckett sonrió de medio lado. Cada vez le gustaba más hacer de celestina -. ¿Os parece si nos seguís con el coche hasta el loft?

- Sí, está bien.

Y los cuatro entraron en el ascensor, mientras Espo y Ryan chocaban los cinco y felicitaban mentalmente a su jefa.

-x-

El camino se hizo largo para algunas. Jane conducía en silencio mientras Maura miraba por la ventana. Parecía que no iban a llegar nunca.

Castle y Beckett, al mismo tiempo, hablaban de ellas.

- Son muy simpáticas. Y profesionales también. Se nota que quieren pillar a ese tipo tanto como nosotros.

- No es eso lo que te he preguntado – se quejó Castle.

- Las he invitado porque es parte del plan – respondió ella.

- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? - el escritor empezó a emocionarse -. ¿Una fiesta sorpresa? No, mi cumpleaños aún no es. ¿Una fiesta de pijamas? ¿Es eso? ¿No? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

- Cálmate, Castle – Kate sonrió por la 'pataleta' de su novio -. Es mucho más sencillo que eso.

Y pasó a explicarle lo que habían hablado con Frost, Korsak y Frankie, la intervención de los chicos y de ella misma, y su plan de juntar a las dos mujeres. El escritor escuchaba con la boca abierta.

- Vaya – dijo cuando Kate terminó -. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que fueran... que estuvieran... que se... quisieran.

- Las hemos conocido hace 8 horas, Castle. Ni siquiera tú eres tan rápido psicoanalizando a la gente.

- ¡Ja! Pues a ti te calé en el momento en que te vi.

- Claro que sí – ironizó Kate -. Por eso querías firmarme en el pecho.

- A mí no me engañas – contraatacó él -. ¿Vas a decirme que no lo pensaste ni una sola vez en estos últimos cuatro años?

Kate abrió la boca para responder, pero llegaron a su destino y prefirió no ponerse en evidencia. Ya se lo haría pagar luego (sonrisa maliciosa mental).

- ¿No me vas a contestar?

- Hemos llegado. Vamos a ayudarlas con las maletas – y salió del coche sin darle tiempo a nada.

Jane aparcó detrás de Beckett. Entre todos subieron el equipaje y entraron en el piso. Lo primero que oyeron fue a una mujer muy alegre.

- ¡Querido! ¿Ha venido Beckett contigo?

- Hola, madre – se acercó a ella a darle un beso -. En realidad no ha venido sólo ella. Tenemos invitadas.

Martha se levantó del sofá sin soltar su copa de vino y se presentó.

- Encantada de conoceros, queridas.

- Igualmente – respondieron las dos.

Jane no pudo evitar pensar que esta señora, algo excéntrica (en el buen sentido), se llevaría genial con su propia madre.

Martha se excusó enseguida, alegando que tenía no sé qué fiesta del grupo de teatro y necesitaba arreglarse.

Después decidieron lo que querían cenar y, mientras Castle las llevaba al piso de arriba para que se acomodaran en la habitación, Beckett se quedó abajo llamando al restaurante chino.

Cenaron en la mesa del salón, comentando el caso entre medias, y luego tomaron una copa de vino hasta que llegó la hora clave. La hora de irse a la cama.

**Mmm... ¿qué pasará?**

**Aviso de antemano que el principio del próximo capítulo es un poco ñoño, jeje xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni Castle ni Rizzoli & Isles me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Frost y Lanie habrían tenido un affaire... xD**

**Capítulo 8:**

Jane Rizzoli no podía dormir. Llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas después de despertarse por una pesadilla y no conseguía conciliar el sueño otra vez.

- ¿Maura?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Estás dormida?

- Sí...

- ¿Y porqué me contestas?

La rubia se giró en la cama para quedar frente a frente con Jane, pero no abrió los ojos.

- La emisión de sonidos durante la fase uno emergente del sueño es algo común al 63 % de la población.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí...

- Era una pregunta retórica-sarcástica.

- Esa palabra no existe. Te la acabas de inventar.

Jane sonrió. Maura estaba adorable cuando se ponía en 'modo google', y más si estaba media dormida. La forense eligió ese momento para abrir los ojos, haciendo que su mirada chocara con la suya.

Por alguna razón que no pudo o no quiso aceptar en ese instante, Maura se acordó de una cita de un libro que había leído hace poco: _"__Tal vez no exista una intimidad más grande que la de dos miradas que se encuentran con firmeza y determinación, y sencillamente se niegan a apartarse"_.

Jane alargó su mano derecha para coger la izquierda de Maura y acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar. Ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo lo hizo.

- Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?

- Yo también te quiero, Jane.

Y así, tumbadas en una cama que no era suya, gracias a unas pocas palabras pronunciadas en voz alta, algo en su universo personal hizo 'clic', llenando un espacio que ni sabían que estaba vacío, aunque todavía no estuvieran preparadas para ver y aceptar el cambio.

-x-

El día siguiente fue bastante productivo.

Frost buscó el colgante entre las pertenencias de la segunda víctima, y al no encontrarlo fue con Korsak al apartamento de la chica. Tras un buen rato, lo hallaron en un viejo joyero. Era idéntico a los otros, una chapa negra con un rayo en el medio.

En Nueva York, se pasaron mañana y tarde trabajando, unos intentando encontrar la procedencia o el fabricante del dichoso colgante, y otros repasando la vida de las víctimas esperando hallar alguna prueba física o digital de la relación entre ellas.

Consiguieron averiguar que las tres chicas habían estudiado en la universidad de Boston durante un mismo año, pero en carreras diferentes. Por alguna razón, Debbie y Daphne abandonaron sus respectivos estudios tras acabar el primer curso, en 2003. La única que se tituló fue Christine, al igual que fue la única que cambió de ciudad después, mudándose a Nueva York.

No encontraron ninguna evidencia de que se conocieran durante ese año ni de que se mantuvieran en contacto después.

La única explicación que se les ocurría es que formaran parte de alguna hermandad o incluso secta del campus, de ahí el colgante. Frost y Korsak quedaron en acercarse a la universidad a la mañana siguiente para hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

Al final del día, Beckett y Rizzoli informaron de los avances a Gates en su despacho.

Más tarde, en el loft, Jane y Maura se excusaron diciendo que estaban muy cansadas y se iban a la cama (véase mirada de complicidad entre Castle y Kate). Esa noche durmieron abrazadas.

**Ya sé que es muy corto... pero ando baja de inspiración (me tendré que comer una galleta o algo). **

**Quisiera saber qué opináis... ¿Dejo estar así la relación entre Jane y Maura? ¿La llevo un paso más adelante? ¿QUÉ HAGO?**


	9. Chapter 9

**elissetty, no he contestado a tu último review por una razón: este flashback (que no tenía pensado...) es para ti ;) No es muy largo, pero espero que te guste.**

**Ni Castle ni Rizzoli & Isles me pertenecen. Si fuera así, mi vida sería mucho más productiva...**

**Capítulo 9:**

_**Flashback (justo antes del comienzo del capítulo anterior):**_

Castle ha dicho que está cansado. Beckett se ha levantado para acompañarlo a la habitación. Y nosotras no podemos quedarnos en el salón porque no es nuestra casa. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que comportarme cuando lleguemos arriba? Ya he dormido con Maura otras veces, pero fue por accidente. Y no estábamos en casa ajena. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque le doy tanta importancia?

Jane parece tensa. Y preocupada. ¿Será por mí? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que pasa algo raro? Igual es que no quiere dormir conmigo. ¿Porqué no querrá dormir conmigo? Yo sí que quiero dormir con ella. O sea... que no me importa hacerlo. Además ha sido culpa de Frankie, por no reservar el hotel. Si me hubiera dejado eso a mí... pero no, Jane no quería que me viera tentada a llamar al Four Seasons. ¿Qué tendrá de malo querer ir a un buen hotel de vez en cuando?

Maura está muy callada. Normalmente ya me habría echado un discurso sobre la estructura del loft, o algo así, pero hoy no dice nada. ¿Habré hecho algo mal? Igual ha notado mi incomodidad. Que bien mirado, ni yo misma sé porque estoy incómoda. La verdad es que desde que le dije que no a Casey me noto diferente. Cambiada. Y lo más raro es que tengo la sensación de que es un cambio bueno.

Nos hemos puesto el pijama por separado. Jane en la habitación y yo en el baño. He intentado no mirar. Lo he conseguido al 97%. Salgo y le pregunto lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué lado quieres?

- ¿Eh?

- De la cama. ¿Qué lado quieres?

- Me da igual.

Maura se mete entre las sábanas tras mis insignificantes respuestas. Si es que soy tonta. Ella me hace una pregunta y a mí sólo se me ocurre decir eso. Me tumbo y suspiro frustrada. ¿Porqué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

_Porque así son las cosas que realmente valen la pena._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-x-

Frost dejó el coche en el aparcamiento del campus destinado a los profesores. Junto con Korsak, se dirigió a pie hacia la zona de las residencias de las hermandades.

- ¿Tú crees que funcionará? - preguntó el moreno.

- ¿El qué? ¿Preguntar casa por casa?

- ¡No, hombre! Lo de Jane y la doctora.

Korsak rió por la confusión.

- Estoy seguro de ello. Tal vez no en este viaje, pero tarde o temprano abrirán los ojos.

Las primeras casas a las que llamaron no fueron de ayuda, ya que quienes les abrían la puerta aún estaban dormidos/drogados/borrachos, pero en la sexta obtuvieron respuesta.

- Sí, sí, claro que lo reconozco – contestó la joven cuando le enseñaron el colgante -. Es el símbolo de Beta-Kappa-Nu – y les dio la dirección de la hermandad que era.

La veinteañera que les recibió tenía pinta de estirada-maníaca-obsesiva-compulsiva. La típica jefa de fraternidad que hacía los sacrificios, vamos. No tenía ni un solo pelo fuera del sitio.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles?

- Policía de Boston – le enseñaron las placas -. ¿Podemos pasar?

Ella se apartó y los condujo a una especie de salita. Se sentaron.

- ¿Les han llamado por lo de anoche? Porque es miércoles, y no hicimos tanto ruido.

- No, no venimos por una fiesta.

- ¿Reconoce a alguna de estas mujeres? ¿Tal vez de alguna foto vieja? - preguntó Frost enseñándole las fotos de Debbie, Daphne y Christine.

- No me suenan. ¿Debería conocerlas?

- En realidad no. Por casualidad no guardaran álbumes de fotos de todos los años, ¿no?

- Pues sí, desde que se creó la hermandad en 1963. Este año es el 50º aniversario – dijo ella orgullosa.

Los detectives se miraron. Estaban pensando lo mismo.

- Necesitamos todos los álbumes que haya del curso 2002-2003.

-x-

Lo primero que hizo Castle al despertarse fue alargar el brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba solo en la habitación. Tras unos segundos mirando al techo y volviendo a la realidad desde el mundo de Morfeo, escuchó risas provenientes del salón. Se puso una camiseta (ya que solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama) y salió en busca del desayuno.

En la cocina estaban las tres mujeres (su madre aún estaría durmiendo la mona), cada una con una taza de café en la mano.

- Buenos días – y se acercó a su musa para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ante esa demostración de cariño, Jane y Maura se pusieron... ¿tensas?

- Bueno – dijo mientras se servía un capuccino -, entre tanto trabajo, al final ayer no encontramos el momento para hablar de los personajes.

- ¿Qué personajes? - preguntó Kate.

- Castle va a basar dos personajes en nosotras – contestó Maura.

- Ah, ¿sí? - Beckett enarcó una ceja -. Creía que yo era tu única musa – lo acusó fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

- Y lo eres... casi todo el tiempo – bromeó él.

Kate le dio en el hombro como respuesta, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué necesitas que hablemos? - inquirió Jane.

Musa y escritor se miraron. Hora de poner en marcha el plan. Fase 1: recabar información.

- Pues en primer lugar, necesito conocer vuestra vida, para ser lo más realista posible. Por ejemplo... ¿estáis solteras? ¿casadas? ¿vivís con 8 gatos y la prima de vuestra tía abuela encerrada en el sótano?

Y así empezó el interrogatorio.

-x-

Tras una hora pasando páginas, Frost y Korsak tenían un puñado de fotos donde salían alguna de las víctimas, o dos de ellas, con otras personas, pero sólo una en la que salían las tres, junto con otras dos chicas.

Viéndola de izquierda a derecha, Debbie y Daphne estaban primero, luego las dos desconocidas y por último Christine, todas rubias.

Dado que ninguna estudiante iba a reconocerlas después de 10 años, los detectives fueron hasta el decanato para solicitar sus expedientes.

- Buenos días – saludaron a la directora, que salió a recibirles.

- Hola. Mi ayudante me ha dicho que son policías.

- Así es. Estamos llevando a cabo una investigación de homicidio y necesitamos ver los expedientes de algunas de sus ex-alumnas.

- ¿Tienen una orden?

- No, señora – contestó Frost.

- En ese caso, creo que será mejor que hable primero con el abogado de la universidad – dijo ella cautelosa.

- Como desee. ¿Podría decirnos si reconoce a alguna de estas mujeres, al menos? - Korsak le enseñó la foto de las cinco chicas.

La directora se puso pálida, incapaz de pronunciar palabra durante unos segundos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, es que... Espere. ¿Ha dicho investigación de homicidio? ¿Cuál de ellas...?

- Tres de ellas, en realidad. Debbie, Daphne y Christine – Frost las fue señalando – han sido asesinadas en las últimas dos semanas.

- Oh, dios mío – la mujer se llevó las manos al rostro en señal de pesar -. Seguro que ha sido él.

- ¿Él? ¿Hay algo que quiera contarnos, señora?

Ella asintió, varias lágrimas intentando escapar de sus ojos.

- Les traeré los expedientes de las cinco – aceptó de repente -. Y también el informe del incidente.

- ¿Incidente? ¿Qué incidente? - pero ella ya caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a los archivos.

**¿Qué será, será...? xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni Castle ni Rizzoli & Isles me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Andrew Marlowe y Janet Tamaro serían mis esclavos (muajajajaja)**

**Capítulo 10:**

Todos estaban en posición. Beckett, Espósito y Castle rodeaban la puerta del apartamento pistola en mano (bueno, Castle no), mientras Maura y Jane esperaban con Ryan en el coche, por si acaso.

Beckett pegó la oreja a la puerta y le pareció escuchar un ruido, una especie de grito ahogado. Asintió en dirección a Espósito, quien se apartó un poco para romper el cerrojo de una patada.

- ¡Policía de Nueva York! - gritó Beckett al mismo tiempo que entraba en el salón. Lo que vio la dejó sin aliento (parecía un déjà vu de la otra escena del crimen), pero aún así se percató del movimiento en la ventana del cuarto contiguo -. Rizzoli, se escapa por la escalera de incendios. Y dile a Maura que suba aquí, creo que aún respira – ordenó por el walkie-talkie.

Jane salió del coche medio segundo después de escuchar el aviso, con Ryan pisándole los talones. Vio a un hombre con capucha saltar el último tramo de escaleras y echar a correr.

- ¡Policía! ¡Deténgase!

Empezó a perseguirlo por la calle, esquivando los objetos (y personas) que él tiraba para entorpecerle el camino. Cinco manzanas después, el encapuchado se metió en una boca de metro saltándose el control. Jane hizo lo mismo, bajó las escaleras detrás de él y, cuando llegó al andén, vio cómo las puertas del tren se cerraban y se ponía en marcha, con el sujeto dentro.

Maldijo en voz alta y la gente de alrededor se giró para mirarla. Ryan la alcanzó por fin y ella negó con la cabeza.

Volvieron andando al edificio, delante del cual ya había una ambulancia y dos furgonetas de policía. Los técnicos, supuso. Ryan se fue a hablar con su compañero y Jane se acercó a Maura. La rubia pasó su mano por el abrazo de la detective en un gesto apaciguador, y respondió a la pregunta que no había hecho.

- Está viva, Jane. Carrie está viva.

-x-

- Repasémoslo todo otra vez – insistió Rizzoli.

Era tarde. La jornada ya había terminado, pero ellos seguían en comisaría, ya que aunque los descubrimientos de Frost y Korsak habían aclarado el puzzle del caso, el asesino aún estaba libre y su cuarta víctima permanecía en coma inducido, incapaz de esclarecer nada. Maura estaba en la morgue con Lanie, repasando las pruebas forenses.

- Está bien – Beckett se levantó de su silla y señaló la foto colgada en la pizarra central (había otras dos a los lados) -. Cinco amigas en su primer año de universidad que están en la misma hermandad – expuso -. Acaban de terminar los exámenes finales de mayo y salen de fiesta. Es tarde, están bastante bebidas y deciden dar un paseo hasta el lago cruzando el bosque. Allí escuchan ruidos extraños y, cuando se acercan, ven a un hombre cortándole el cuello a una estudiante de último curso (detalle que conocerán después). Obviamente, gritan asustadas y él las ve. Echan a correr hasta que encuentran a un guardia, pero entonces se dan cuenta de que sólo están cuatro de ellas: Debbie, Daphne, Christine y Carrie.

- Rachel Davis – Castle tomó el relevo y señaló a la chica que ocupaba el centro de la foto – se quedó atrás. Quizá se tropezó o se cayó. El caso es que el asesino la atrapó, la violó y le cortó el cuello como a la otra. La encontraron en la orilla del lago, milagrosamente viva, la trasladaron al hospital y allí se recuperó.

- En cuanto pudo hablar – siguió Rizzoli -, le contó a la policía todo lo que había pasado, y con ayuda de un dibujante construyó un retrato robot del sujeto – miró la imagen colgada en la pizarra -. El dibujo se difundió por todos los medios, pero nunca lo atraparon. Excepto Christine, todas dejaron la universidad. Carrie se mudó aquí, Nueva York, justo después del incidente, y Christine hizo lo mismo al terminar la carrera. Ahora, 10 años después, él aparece para torturar y matarlas a todas sin motivo aparente.

- Fue una suerte que acertáramos con Carrie. Llegamos justo a tiempo – comentó Espósito.

- Quizás no fue suerte – apuntó Castle -. Cuando buscamos a Carrie Stevenson en el sistema, nos apareció su dirección y su teléfono. Llamamos a su casa y, al no contestar nadie, supusimos lo peor.

- ¿Adónde quieres llegar, Castle?

- A que cuando buscamos a Rachel Davis para advertirla, sólo encontramos sus datos del 2003, que obviamente no son los de ahora.

- Ya sé por donde vas – dijo Beckett -. Ryan, busca cualquier cosa que pudiese que dar registrada a nombre de Rachel Davis. Facturas, recibos, multas... lo que sea, en los últimos 10 años.

El irlandés tecleó los elementos de búsqueda en su ordenador.

- Vaya. No hay... absolutamente nada. ¿Qué significa?

- Que Rachel Davis no existe – contestó Castle enigmáticamente.

- Lo que Castle quiere decir es que debieron meterla en protección de testigos – aclaró Kate -. Pediré cita con el fiscal para mañana a primera hora, a ver si está de buen humor y convence al juez que llevara el caso de que nos dé su identidad actual.

- ¿Y si lo niega? - preguntó Espo -. No tenemos más pruebas que un historial vacío, al fin y al cabo.

- Creo recordar que Rachel sólo tenía a su madre – dijo Jane -. Si de verdad la metieron en protección de testigos...

- ...meterían a su madre también – Beckett cogió el expediente para localizar el nombre -. Eleanor Davis.

Ryan la buscó en el sistema, obteniendo el mismo resultado que con la hija. Vacío.

- Ya sabemos a quién busca el asesino – anunció Castle -. A Rachel. La pregunta es: ¿porqué ahora?

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
